


Chocolate Mint

by Katakatica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Prostitution, Romance, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyungsoo is branded as one of the Mateless omegas, he loses all of his hope in life. He is found by his mate later, but the arrival of Jongin does little to help him. After all, some souls are just destined to perish. You can do nothing against it.<br/>Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Kyungsoo was growing out of the age when it was normal to find one's mate. He was still very young - with mere twenty-four years behind him - but it was getting very frightening to know that by each day that passed, he was getting closer to be considered _mateless_.

Mateless omegas were a rarity and therefore, they were not quite welcome in their society. It was very uncommon for them to meet their alphas after they had been given their new _title_.

After all, they were the prostitutes of the worlds of shifters. They had no heats - given that it was triggered by only their mate's touch and nothing else - and because of that, they had no chance of bearing pups. They were easy targets to alphas who had yet to find their mates. It was cruel how they could sleep around with little care to the world, while the submissives who had no choice but obey them were looked down on.

Kyungsoo bit into his lower lip nervously before reaching out to sip his banana smoothie.

"Soo, you are thinking about that stupid mating again, aren't you?" his good friend, Luhan asked with concern in his eyes. The omega was very pregnant with his second set of pups: his tummy looked ready to pop any moments."You still have one entire year. I'm sure that you can find that lazy mate of yours in that. I mean, I met Sehun at what, twenty-three and I hadn't even been expecting that to happen. Look at me now, only three years later!"

Kyungsoo nodded a bit, running his hand through his freshly-cut jet black hair. His friend was right, he still had plenty of time. And yet, the overwhelming rush of worry and fear refused to leave his mind. What if his alpha lived far away? What if he was sick or hurt? Or...what if he was..dead?

The young omega shook his head quickly, turning his attention to his friend's two-year old twins. The little girls were sitting at the children's area, rambling about silly things to each other. They were absolutely adorable with their wide brown eyes and soft blond hair: they looked like nearly exact copies of Luhan at that age.

"What if I find my mate after I become _mateless_?" Kyungsoo whimpered out, his eyes wide with fear." What if I never find him? What if... what if I will never have the chance to have pups?"


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: "branding"

Do Kyungsoo let out a tiny whimper as he felt the hot metal touch his pale skin. The burning pain was too much: his head spun with dizziness and he swayed around slightly, ready to collapse. But the shame was even worse: he had been branded: the little sign on his underarm would now forever show just how useless, how disgusting he was.

One of the mateless. A mere whore who was not worth a mate. He felt his skin crawl: never before had he thought that this day would truly come. Even a few hours ago, he had a tiny sliver of hope: and he had stupidly held onto it.

But no, his mate did not come to save the day. The other mateless who were in the room clapped for him half-heartedly. One of them was grinning from ear to ear as if he was happy for Kyungsoo's suffering.

He felt so dirty.

"From now on, you shall live with us until you make enough money to fend for yourself. It will take some time, but you will come to love how useful you are to our society." An older woman spoke. Her hair was already greying and her skin was wrinkled. 

Kyungsoo shuddered, inwardly wondering if she still had alphas coming to her every single day.

"Yes, I do." The answer to his unspoken question was sharp and clear. Icy blue eyes bore into coffee-brown ones as the woman chuckled lightly."My beauty may have faded, but trust me, my experience had not."

The younger swallowed hard, turning his gaze away. He couldn't help thinking how he did not want to end up like her: elderly, but still wanted by crazed alphas.

His mother still had hope.

She called him that night and wished him a happy birthday. She told him that they still loved him, that he still mattered, that all would be fine in the end. After all, no son of hers was a mateless.

Kyungsoo stopped crying after the second week. He had fallen into a routine. He earned money by ease due to his favourable looks. He was petite and pale with silky dark hair. His face may not have been as feminine as some other omega's but his eyes were round and soulful.

His voice was just right, too: alphas claimed to love the way he moaned their names.

He wondered if they had mates waiting for them at home, if their acts were sinful or if they were merely too impatient to wait until they would finally bump into their respective omegas.

Some of them were quite old while some were mere teens, looking for - as another mateless had said a quick fuck.

The more Kyungsoo new, the more disgusted he got.

Sometimes, he would meet up with Luhan and his little family. His friend's mate did not like it: it was a bad omen to meet the mateless if it was not for business.

It was scary how some people hated him just because he had not been claimed. Sometimes, he wondered if this was fair, if this was truly something that was happening rightfully...

And sometimes, he wondered if there was still an alpha out there for him, searching far and wide.

There was.

Kim Jongin had gotten into a car accident when he was twenty-three. He had been on his way back home from the cinema. After a beer or two - or maybe much, much more - his control over his body was long gone. And yet, he had offered to drive...

He could not remember much of the following events. He woke up nearly two years later, barely capable of thinking, let alone moving. He had lost hope of ever being normal again, but his doctors had refused to just let him whine.

After years and years of therapies, he had taken his very first steps. He was still very weak, but life had seeped back into his eyes. He would go out with his friends or family, he would sometimes even go hunting with the other alphas...

Something was missing. He knew it very well: he felt like there was a hole in his soul and he found nothing that could fill it. It took him a lot of time to finally realize just what was missing: a mate.

Jongin searched far and wide for an omega that made his heart beat faster and whose scent clouded his mind. He was desperate enough to check every single nearby town, but he found nothing. It was almost as if he had no mate...

It was scary.

Jongin, just like many other of his kin, felt like his sole reason in life was to find and guard his mate with his life. He was ready to do all that, he was very ready to settle down, but he could never do it without a submissive. Lone alphas did exist, but he would forever refuse to be apart of them.

He was disgusted by the omegas who were called the mateless. He had heard many stories of how they lured mated alphas into their lairs and took advantage of them, just because they were unfortunate enough to have no one to please them. Even worse, they got paid for it.

They were mere whores, nothing more.

One night, Jongin had decided to continue his search. It unfortunately ended up with him having to stay at a faraway town. It was small and quite run-down, littered by alphas seeking out unmated. They stank from so many already: it made Jongin sick in the stomach.

Just as he was about to turn back and just go home, something struck him. 

A scent.

Chocolate and mint mingling, creating an alluring mixture. It made blood rush to his face and crotch, and it awoke the beast that had been dormant in the back of his mind.

He was running just moments later:

He had to find his mate... and he had to claim him.

Now.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is already complete and can be found on AFF, written by me (duh). The prologue is short mainly because it's the actual foreword, it was just too long to be the summary :) Other chapters are longer and will be updated frequently.


End file.
